Luke Saves the Day
by HNfan1992
Summary: It's make or break for Kirk and Lulu - who will save them? Better summary inside, please Read and Review!


"**Luke saves the day", a Gilmore Girls fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters (although some of the dialogue and happenings might be based on events that really happened in the TV series).

This story starts around Lane and Zach's wedding. Lulu and Kirk have a big argument – will they make or break? Kirk/Lulu and pretend Luke and Lorelai are still together but not engaged, just a happy couple. Slightly AU.

**It was** the day of Lane's wedding and the residents were starting to gather at Mrs Kim's. Along with the many Koreans there were also Luke and Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson, Michel, Babette and Morey and Brian and Gil. Rory was helping Lane get ready in her old bedroom and everyone else was at the church, saving seats for when the Korean rush started.

Miss Patty turned around and saw Lulu sitting by herself in the middle of the row. She was obviously waiting for Kirk and Miss Patty was puzzled as to why he wasn't there. She'd got so accustomed to seeing the two of them together that when she saw Lulu by herself something didn't quite fit. She smiled at the girl and put down her knitting.

"Where's Kirk, Lulu honey?" she asked. "I need to ask him about dancing in my show next month."

Lulu shrugged. "He didn't say he was going to be late, but then he sometimes gets carried away at his job at Le Chat Club. He likes to play with the cats, you know, give them string to play with, look to see if he can tell if they're girls or boys. Just like most other boys, really."

Miss Patty was never one to hold her tongue back. "Yes, dear. Just like... regular, boys. That's right. Just tell him not to do creepy things with cats' bottoms if he wants to come to my classes again."

Lulu nodded. "I will, Miss Patty." She grinned, wondering where Kirk really was. Her friend Sophie had told her she'd seen Kirk at the Stars Hollow jewellery shop, aka Liz's garage, and Lulu secretly hoped he was going to propose to her today. After all, what better place to do it than a wedding?

Suddenly the doors banged open and 50 odd people tried to barge their way into the church. As Lulu watched Luke and Lorelai sit down with Sookie and Jackson in front, next to Miss Patty, she felt Kirk plump his bottom down on the chair beside her. She drew her eyes away from Luke putting his arm around Lorelai and put a hand on Kirk's arm.

"There you are, Shninkums. I missed you. Where were you?"

Kirk couldn't help feeling irritated at Lulu's clinginess. What right did she have to know everything about her? Damn woman. He shifted in his seat. "Nowhere, honey. Just wandering along, not doing anything. I wasn't drinking coffee."

Lulu stroked his cheek. "I hope not, Kirk, it will make you die. And I don't want that. I need my teddy bear." She kissed his hand and Kirk rolled his eyes. Zach was standing at the altar looking excited, nervous and like he really needed to pee, all at the same time. Getting married was Kirk's biggest fear. After assassins, swimming pools, blue Smarties and Zebra crossings. Just like a normal guy.

Lulu nudged his shoulder with her own. If he wasn't ready to ask her she'd drop a little hint. Or a not-so-little-hint. "I know where you were yesterday, Sophie told me. You were buying my engagement ring at Liz's, weren't you?"

Kirk coiled back in shock. He gave an awkward laugh. "Me? Buying a ring? I don't think so, Lulu, not me. No, not me. Kirk buying a ring? What a silly idea."

Lulu looked upset. "Why is it such a silly idea, Kirk? What would you have against marrying me? Don't you want to move into your own house, away from your Mother, and have lots of sex and babies with me? Don't you?"

"Well frankly no, I don't. I-" But he was cut off by Lulu rushing out in tears. Kirk shrugged and turned his attention back to his surroundings. The wedding was about to start. But out of the corner of his eye.

"Guys, I'm sure that babysitter is amazing. Just try and relax, okay?" said Lorelai to Sookie and Jackson as they sat down at a table in the square with Luke, Michel and Rory. It was 8 in the evening and time to eat and drink. Lane and Zach were making the rounds and everyone was in a good mood.

"So, bets on how long it will be till Rory ties the knot?" said a giggly Sookie. Weddings didn't tend to bring out her most sensible side.

"Sookie!" exclaimed Rory. "I'm still here!"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that!" Jackson put his arm round her as she yawned and she snuggled up to him.

"Probably never," said Michel in his droning French accent. Lorelai hit him lightly. "Michel! How could you say such a thing?"

As Michel was about to answer Lorelai interrupted him. "Oh hey, Lulu! I didn't see you at the wedding. Is everything okay?"

Lulu sat down next to Lorelai as the Yummy Bartenders' truck drove up and parked itself by the square. Kirk jumped off and started to direct everyone around, yelling into his walkie talkie and causing Mayhem. Lulu turned her attention back to the group. "Well, Kirk and I had an argument and broke up and I didn't want to be there with him."

Rory patted her arm. "Oh Lulu, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Thanks Rory, I'm fine. I never liked Kirk that much anyway and so I thought I'd come and get myself a yummy bartender. Show Kirk I'm not hung up on him at all!"

She seemed happy enough but Luke knew it was an act, put on to make Kirk jealous. He wondered if he should say anything but decided against it for now. There was always later.

A couple of hours later most people were at least a little drunk and Sookie and Jackson had hurried off in the direction of their house, yelling "_Don't worry! We're not going to check on the babysitter! We're just taking a walk!"_ Lulu excused herself and went to start her claim on the one bartender that was left. (The other 29 had all quit because Michel was making snarky stripper/gay men comments.) And he wasn't bad-looking, compared to the alternative, which was Kirk wearing the Yummy B's uniform along with a funny hat and a dazzling emo-like ring, which Lulu realised had been the one he'd been seen buying by Sophie. So Lulu made her presence known to the other, whose nametag read 'Yummy Christian'. After a few minutes she led him away, past Kirk.

Kirk wasn't having any of it and rushed after them. Just because _he_ didn't want her didn't mean she was up for grabs! Who did that slimy, cheesy, definitely bi-sexual Bartender think he was?

He found them, attached at the lips, behind the Yummy Truck. In fury he pulled them apart and Lulu, angry that she'd been interrupted but glad that Kirk seemed to be jealous, turned on Kirk. He ignored her and started running after Yummy Christian. _"You! You're fired! Too Yummy!"_ he shouted. Christian was a lot fitter than Kirk and after 30 seconds the latter had to give up, returning to where Lulu had been left.

"How dare you kiss a Yummy Bartender? You're mine, you hear that? All mine!" he yelled.

Lulu glared at him. "You ditched me, Kirk! I'm _not_ all yours!"

"Well maybe I've reconsidered!" he hollered. The whole town was watching and listening now. It wasn't often Kirk stood up to anyone.

"Are you saying you want me back?" asked Lulu, crossing her arms. Kirk looked as if he might die.

"Will you make me dinner?"

Lulu lost it. "That's not the point, Kirk! I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. You either marry me or never see me again. Okay?"

Kirk was incensed. How dare she give him an ultimatum? Fine. He'd made his choice. "Goodbye," he said curtly then swaggered away over to the food table to stuff himself with yet more crap.

Lulu started to cry and Lorelai, Patty and Babette rushed over to her. Luke followed them halfway then, seeing Kirk observing them from a short distance away and seeing how hurt Lulu was, something inside him snapped. He strode over to Kirk and grabbed him by the ear. "Come with me," he hissed.

They got to Luke's diner and, still holding onto Kirk, Luke unlocked the door and pushed Gleason into a chair. Kirk made to escape but Luke blocked the doorway. Kirk sat down again, knowing he was trapped.

"What the _Hell_ are you thinking?" fumed Luke. "To break that innocent girl's heart like that? You should be ashamed of yourself! You're lucky she even looks at you and you should take the chance and marry her while you still can. You ever wonder why she's the only girl that's ever looked at you? Hold onto her while you've got her. She's a lovely girl who deserves better than what she wants. Understand?"

Kirk made to contradict Luke but Luke folded his arms. "_Understand_?"

"Yes, Luke."

Luke nodded. "Alright." He fumbled in his pocket for a little jewellery box and gave it to Kirk. "Take this. You can pay me back later. I was going to propose to Lorelai tonight but I think your need is greater than mine. Now, you know what to do with it." Kirk snatched the box from Luke and hurried out the door. "Thanks, Sir!" he cried as he ran towards the square.

Lulu was sitting at the table between Babette and Miss Patty, with the other townies around her, comforting her. She blew her nose and just as Miss Patty got to the point in her break-up anecdote where they had great make-up sex she saw Kirk running towards them. After everything that had happened, she still felt butterflies when she saw him.

He crouched down on one knee, in the dirt at her feet, and held out the ring. "I'm sorry, Babykins, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Lulu cried "Yes!" and they started to make out and feel each other up, right there in the town square. Lorelai, now very drunk, started to clap and everyone else followed suit. It was official – the town loony and the town health-freak third grade teacher were getting married. It had officially snowed in August.

**THE END**

**A/N:** This was just a quick idea that came into my mind, I don't expect it to be Shakespeare or anything. Please leave a quick review, it would be much appreciated!


End file.
